Godzilla vs. The Destruction Drill
Godzilla vs. The Destruction Drill (デストラクションドリル対ゴジラ Desutorakushon Doriru tai Gojira) is a 1984 science fiction anime film produced by Driller TV, Inc. and Toho. Plot At the beginning of the story, Kyoto is introduced by a narrator as an anime paradise in Japan, protected by the Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. The titular Lucky Star (the pearl) rests on a somewhat Aztec-like pyramid on a hill. At the edge of the land is a range of high blue mountains. The land falls under a surprise attack by Team Ankoku's Destruction Drill who seal the pearl inside a fire-proof globe, and make the residents into stone on trophy stands by shooting arrows and drain the countryside of colour. The attack starts with magical projectiles fired from a big barrage stationed in Mount Fuji. In the last minute before his own capture, Kyoto's elderly Lord Mayor sends Konata to get help; she runs to the Minecraftian Airline and takes off to Tokyo in it. When she arrives, she informs the Driller Institute about Kyoto being attacked by Team Ankoku and that they need to send drillers to help with the situation. It wasn't until the Space Ninja Team Star Trigon loses to Team Ankoku, where the Japan Self Defense Force is asked to summon Godzilla to destroy Team Ankoku. When Godzilla arrived to the scene, he tries to take on Team Ankoku, but gets his butt kicked by them! Frustrated, Godzilla throws a huge tantrum by going on a rampage through Osaka. Team Ankoku decides to make the Destruction Drill so they can try to kill Godzilla with it. The Destruction Drill is sent to Osaka to take on Godzilla in the final battle. Team Ankoku said that if Godzilla tries to attack the drill physically (either by punching it or swinging his tail at it), it will induce him with an electric shock that stuns him temporarily. They also tried to make it fire-proof so that it can't be hit by his Atomic Breath. The battle then rages on by Godzilla breaking the fire-proof seal with an Atomic Breath. Sure enough, Team Ankoku made errors when trying to build the Destruction Drill. The Destruction Drill tries to fight Godzilla, but is easily defeated by his Atomic Breath. Kyoto is restored to colour and its flowers re-bloom, as the residents, empowered by anime music, rise up and take up arms (flowers) against Team Ankoku, who are fleeing headlong back to Tokyo where they came from. The original Lucky Star pearl is released and Godzilla goes back into the ocean to rest. The Space Ninja Team Star Trigon then have a rematch with Team Ankoku, with them being victorious once again. Team Ankoku is forced to retreat, but Godzilla comes back out and humiliates them. Konata extends an offer of friendship, and Dr. Manhole has a change of heart and declines. An enormous party ensues with everyone living happily ever after. Category:Anime Category:Anime Films Category:Spin-offs Category:Godzilla (series) Category:Godzilla Films Category:Films Category:Fan Films